WideScreen TVs & Random Chaos!
by xXRemnantOfChaosXx
Summary: The Yu Yu Crew got taken to the fifth dimension where they find Kai, Trini, & Taylor waiting for them. Watch the chaos unfold! Beware Random Deaths! R&R! No Flames please! Kai, Trini, & Taylor The Authoresses
1. The Profiles

Kai: This is the profile chapter for my new story 'Wide-screen TVs & Random Chaos!' which was inspired by Himizu-chan's story 'Of Big Screen TVs and Nuclear Bombs', which is located in my favorites. Any aspects from her story will be pointed out & the credit given to her. I don't steal stories! Youko & Kuronue do all the stealing, right boys?

Youko & Kuronue: (Sitting on several large piles of gold & jewels) Yep!

Kai: Anyway, this story will feature the very first appearence of mine & Trini's bestest friend Taylor! (Whispering) At least I think it's her first appearence...

Taylor: Hi!

Trinity: What up? (spots Youko) Youko! (Glomps him)

Youko: (Is glomped off his pile of stolen loot) Hello Trini.

Kai: Disclaimer!

(A curtain is pulled back to show Karasu in a cage with killer pink plot bunnies)

Karasu: That thing doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

(The curtain closes)

Karasu: OH MY G...AHHHH!

Kai: (muttering) Thats what he gets for calling me a thing.

* * *

The Authoresses/OCs:

Name: Kaia Kaze Hikaru

Nicknames: Kai, Kazekage, Flame girl, Flarix, ect.

Sex: Female

Race: Human??

Age: 16

Birthday: Oct. 31st

Eyes: Bright Blue, they change to Green with intense emotions

Hair: Black with Dark Pink streaks. It reaches her shoulders. Her bangs are Dark Pink, they frame her face, & reach past her chin. She has several miniature braids with Dark Pink beads on the end holding them together.

Outfit: A tan tanktop with two dark brown sleeves that aren't attached but they reach from right over her elbows to her wrists where they flare out, a light tan scarf around her neck, a light blue denim skirt with a burgundy belt, thigh high black socks with white skulls & light and dark pink hearts, a pair of black & white checkered converse sneakers with pink laces with white skulls, & a pair of black aviator goggles with white skull & light pink heart stickers on it on her forehead.

Accessories: A blood red pendant with a silver dragon wrapped around the gem, three small silver hoops in each ear, & a charm bracelet. Her nails are painted black.

Weapons: A frying pan & a guitar like Haru Haruko from Fooly Cooly. She is absolutely deadly with a frying pan & her guitar.

Personality: Nice, sweet, yet at times she can also be evil, insane, manipulative, a psychotic pyromaniac & she can also be VERY random at times.

Other: She doesn't like being called Kaia, so unless you want third degree burns or to die, then don't call her Kaia, just Kai. She has Astraphobia, & she suffers from R.S.M's (Random Stupid Moments), R.F.M's (Random Fangirl Moments), R.O.S (Random Outburst Syndrone), R.B.O.L. (Random Bursts Of Laughter), & R.I.V.A.W.H (Random Inner Voices Arguing With Her). She always has on her goggles, even while at school. She's an anime otaku & is Sesshomaru, The Dog-father in the club The Anime Mafia, which she started. She's also a huge fan of Yu Yu Hakusho & her fav char. is Hiei.

Family: Her father Daisuke died when she was nine, so it's just her, her mom Kayla, her 19 year old brother Zeke, & her 7 year old annoying little brother Riku.

Things to know: Now there are a few things about Kai you should know:

1) When scared, Kai has a tendancy to curse. The more scared she is, the worse the curse (Rhyme Time!).

2) When faced with danger, Kai has NO Fight or Flight skills. She thinks she can take on just about anything... except the Cosmic Sheep. She has to have her Green Radioactive Ghetto Hamster army & Her Oreo minions to take them on.

3) Also when faced with danger, her form of a weapon is to hit aforementioned 'Danger' with her mother's five pound cast iron skillet. That's how the last guy who tried to rob their house got his face smashed in. If she can't get the skillet, she will use a list of things excluding the kitchen sink. She prefers her guitar the most, as she thinks she looks like Haru Haruko from Fooly Cooly. And she does as there is a picture of her hitting her cousin with her guitar on her bedroom door.

4) She also believes that trees, stairs, the sky, & the C.I.A are all plotting her death. And that her internet, PeoplePC is Satanic. Which it is. Believe me, I should know, as I have it.

* * *

Name: Trinity Tora Nekoyama

Nicknames: Trini, Mizukage, Ice girl, Fox girl, Rainix, ect.

Sex: Female

Race: Human??

Age: 16

Birthday: Oct. 31st

Eyes: Emerald Green, they change to Bright Blue with intense emotions

Hair: Black with a blue sheen. It reaches her upper back. Her bangs are blueish-green, they frame her face & reach past her chin.

Outfit: A white spaghetti strap tanktop with the kanji for 'Water' written on it in ocean blue, a light blue denim skirt with two ocean blue belts that criss-cross on her right side in the front, & a pair of blue converse sneakers with white laces with blue stars.

Accessories: An ice blue pendant with a silver dragon wrapped around the gem, two small silver hoops in each ear, & a charm bracelet. Her nails are painted midnight blue.

Weapons: A silver serving platter & a guitar amp. She is absolutely deadly with that serving platter though.

Personality: Nice, sweet, yet at times she can also be evil, insane, manipulative, a little spastic, & she can also be VERY random at times.

Other: She doesn't like being called Trinity, so unless you want to die a VERY painful premature death, then don't call her Trinity, just Trini. She has Astraphobia, & she suffers from R.S.M's (Random Stupid Moments), R.F.M's (Random Fangirl Moments), R.O.S (Random Outburst Syndrone), R.B.O.L. (Random Bursts Of Laughter), & R.I.V.A.W.H (Random Inner Voices Arguing With Her). She's an anime otaku & is Youko, The Thief in the club The Anime Mafia, which Kai started. She's also a huge fan of Yu Yu Hakusho & her fav chars. are Kurama & Youko.

Family: Her dad Satoshi, her mom Shiori, & her older brother Blaze (Yes thats his REAL name).

Things to know: Now there are a few things about Trini you should know:

1) When scared, Trini has a tendancy to curse. The more scared she is, the worse the curse (Rhyme Time!).

2) When faced with danger, Trini has NO Fight or Flight skills. She thinks she can take on just about anything... except the Galactic Guinea Pigs. She has to have her Killer Hybrid Plants for that. The Killer Hybrid Plants were made by crossing a regular plant with a demon plant from the Makai.

3) Also when faced with danger, her form of a weapon is to hit aforementioned 'Danger' with her brother's guitar amp. That's how the last guy who tried to rob their house got his face smashed in. If she can't get the amp, she will use a list of things excluding the kitchen sink. There is a picture of her hitting her cousin Kuroneko with Blaze's guitar amp at Kai's fifteenth birthday party on her bedroom door.

4) She also believes that trees, stairs, the sky, & the C.I.A are all plotting her death. And that her internet, PeoplePC is Satanic. Which it is. Believe me, I should know, as I have it.

* * *

Name: Taylor Tori Mazaki

Nicknames: Tori, Raikage, Lighting girl, Avrenix, ect.

Sex: Female

Race: Human??

Age: 16

Birthday: Oct. 31st

Eyes: Blueish-Green, they change to Green or Blue with intense emotions

Hair: Black with a purple sheen. It reaches her mid-back. Her bangs are purple, they frame her face & reach past her chin.

Outfit: A purple tanktop with two sets of sleeves one on her shoulders & one around her upper arm, a short purple denim skirt that changes to blue with a pale blue belt & three pale blue stars on the side, thigh high purple & blue horizontal striped socks, a pair of purple converse sneakers with blue laces with purple stars.

Accessories: A purple pendant with a silver dragon wrapped around the gem, two small silver hoops in each ear, & a charm bracelet. Her nails are painted dark purple.

Weapons: A fruit bowl & a encyclopedia. She is absolutely deadly with that encyclopedia.

Personality: Nice, sweet, yet at times she can also be evil, insane, manipulative, a little spastic, a bit clueless at times, & she can also be VERY random at times.

Other: She has Astraphobia, & she suffers from R.S.M's (Random Stupid Moments), R.F.M's (Random Fangirl Moments), R.O.S (Random Outburst Syndrone), R.B.O.L. (Random Bursts Of Laughter), & R.I.V.A.W.H (Random Inner Voices Arguing With Her). She's an anime otaku & is Hiei, The Hitman in the club The Anime Mafia, which Kai started. She's also a huge fan of Yu Yu Hakusho & her fav char. is Touya.

Family: Her father Kurashi, her mother Kaname, her older brothers Akihiro & Ichiro, her older sisters Kaguya, Chihiro, & Sora, her little brothers the twins Akira & Mamoru, & her 16 month sister Ayame. Taylor still wonders why she got the only non-asian name. She also would like it known that her mom is pregnant yet again.

Things to know: Now there are a few things about Taylor you should know:

1) When scared, Taylor has a tendancy to curse. The more scared she is, the worse the curse (Rhyme Time!).

2) When faced with danger, Taylor has NO Fight or Flight skills. She thinks she can take on just about anything... except the Cosmic Crabs from the Crab Hebula. She needs her purple rabid squirrels for that.

3) Also when faced with danger, her form of a weapon is to hit aforementioned 'Danger' with her older brother Akihiro's thickest encyclopedia. That's how the last guy who tried to rob their house got his face smashed in. If she can't get the the book, she will use a list of things excluding the kitchen sink. There is a picture of her hitting her older brother Ichiro with Akihiro's encyclopedia on her bedroom door.

4) She also believes that trees, stairs, the sky, & the C.I.A are all plotting her death. And that her internet, PeoplePC is Satanic. Which it is. Believe me, I should know, as I have it.

* * *

Kai: There you go! That's our profiles!

Trini: Please remember to Read & Review.

Taylor: First five reviewers get a plushie of their choice & a lifetime supply Mountain Dew!

All: Ja ne!

As you finish reading this, Kai's Green Radioactive Ghetto Hamsters have pinpointed your location & are coming with M40 sniper rifles. So review & they won't kill you. They are trained to kill on command by General Scooter (A panda. Yes a panda, who happens to have served in countless wars. Which means they have Marine training. You are so screwed if you don't review.). BEWARE THE GREEN RADIOACTIVE GHETTO SNIPER HAMSTERS!!

See that button? Click it. Your life depends on it. (Note that a little red dot is pointing a one of your vital organs...)


	2. The Glompfest

Kai: This is the first chapter for my new story 'Wide-screen TVs & Random Chaos!' which was inspired by Himizu-chan's story 'Of Big Screen TVs and Nuclear Bombs', which is located in my favorites. Any aspects from her story will be pointed out & the credit given to her. I don't steal stories! Youko & Kuronue do all the stealing, right boys?

Youko & Kuronue: (Sitting on several large piles of gold & jewels) Yep!

Kai: Anyway, this story will feature the very first appearence of mine & Trini's bestest friend Taylor! (Whispering) At least I think it's her first appearence...

Taylor: Hi!

Trinity: What up? (spots Youko) Youko! (Glomps him)

Youko: (Is glomped off his pile of stolen loot) Hello Trini.

Kai: Disclaimer!

(A curtain is pulled back to show Karasu in a cage with killer pink plot bunnies)

Karasu: That thing doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

(The curtain closes)

Karasu: OH MY G...AHHHH!

Kai: (muttering) Thats what he gets for calling me a thing.

Taylor: Kitchi-chan is my nickname that we forget to add to the profile.

(A/I means Authoresses Interlude.)

* * *

It was a stormy afternoon & Kai, Trini, & Taylor were lying around their mansion in the fifth dimension... ok, Kai was hanging upside down from a rope attached from the ceiling of their living room with a Kuronue plushie, Trini was sitting sideways in a recliner with the footstool propped up, holding a Youko plushie, & Taylor was standing on the tv trying to fix the reception. Kuronue, who by some strange force (a.k.a: Some idiot told Taylor she was a necromancer, she then put that theory to the test & ACTUALLY brought Kuronue back to life for Kai's birthday.), was alive & had just enter the room.

"A little to the left, Kitchi-chan." Trini told Taylor who moved to the left.

"That better?" Taylor asked.

"No, now you need to go right." Kai called from her position on the rope. Taylor moved to the right so much that she fell off the tv.

"Itai." She said with swirlies in her eyes.

"Note to self: Buy a plasma screen tv for living room" Kai muttered from her perch. Trini finally noticed Kuronue standing at the entryway.

"Hey Kuro, what up?" Trini asked.

"Did you know that anime characters are standing on your front lawn?" Kuronue asked.

That question had several effects. Trini flipped her recliner over & rolled into a wall, Taylor shot up & hit her head on a shelf, & Kai slipped off the rope & was caught by Kuronue which saved her from becoming one of the many fatalities in that house.

"You're joking right?" Kai asked him.

"Nope." Kuronue told her.

"Well girls, looks like we got some new victims! Let's go greet our guests!" Kai said as Kuronue put her down.

The three girls scrambled out of the room, Kai dragging Kuronue behind her, turning him into a flag. They raced through the house toward the front door. When they reached the door, Taylor retched it open just as Trini & Kai, dragging Kuronue behind her, ran straight into her thus causing them to all fall out.

"Itai." They all muttered.

After some hard & somewhat painful manuvering, they managed to get free, though Kai & Kuronue ended up in a compromising position.

"Wow, I didn't know that you two were a couple, did you Kitchi-chan?" Trini asked.

"Nope." Taylor said with a mischievious(sp?) smile. Kai, blushing so hard you could have fried an egg on her face, scrambled up.

"I have n-n-no idea w-what you're t-talking about." She stammered, still crimson.

They finally got a good look at their new vitcims... I mean guests. Everyone from Yu Yu Hakusho were standing, confused on their lawn. When I say everyone, I mean: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Koenma, Botan, Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, Genkai, Jin, Touya, Chuu, Rinku, Suzuka, & Shishiwakamaru.

"Kurama!" Trini yelled as she got a running start & glomped him.

"Kurama?" Kuronue said looking at Kai. Kai then explained to him about Youko.

"Kurama!Guesswhat?TaylorbroughtKuronuebacktolife!Isn'tthatgreat?!" Trini said talking a mile a minute.

"Oh my god... TOUYA!" Taylor said as she glomped him & then promptly started to huggle him.

"Get off." Touya told her.

"N.O. that spells NO!" Taylor said as she continued to huggle.

"That's not fair, I wanna glomp someone too." Kai said pouting.

"You can glomp me." Kuronue said.

"Really? Yatta! Thank you Kuro!" Kai said as she uber-glomped him & huggled him as well.

"You're welcome, Kai. Could you let go some though, I'm starting to have trouble breathing." Kuronue told her.

"Sorry, Kuro. There, is that better?" Kai asked.

"Yeah." Kuronue told her.

"Kurama,canIseeYouko?Willyouteachmehowtousearosewhip?AmIannoyingyouyet?IfIamI'msorry." Trini said still talking a mile a milli-second.

"No, maybe, sorta, you're forgiven." Kurama said answering her questions. (A/I: Taylor: How the hell did he understand her? Kai: No idea. Trini: Oh, he's good.)

"I said let go!" Touya said trying to pry Taylor off.

"And I said NO!" Taylor said tighting her grip.

"Jin help!" Touya gasped. Jin float over to him & went to grab Taylor.

"JIN!" Taylor said as she let go of Touya & glomped Jin.

Everyone sighed. This was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

Kai: There you go! That's the first chapter!

Trini: Please remember to Read & Review.

Taylor: First five reviewers get a plushie of their choice & a lifetime supply Mountain Dew!

All: Ja ne!

As you finish reading this, Kai's Green Radioactive Ghetto Hamsters have pinpointed your location & are coming with M40 sniper rifles. So review & they won't kill you. They are trained to kill on command by General Scooter (A panda. Yes a panda, who happens to have served in countless wars. Which means they have Marine training. You are so screwed if you don't review.). BEWARE THE GREEN RADIOACTIVE GHETTO SNIPER HAMSTERS!!

See that button? Click it. Your life depends on it. (Note that a little red dot is pointing a one of your vital organs...)


	3. Yuki & Song time!

Kai: Disclamer!

Trini: Kurama's roses are red, the Sky is blue, we no own, so you no sue!

(A/I means Authoresses Interlude.)

"To those who loved this world…

And knew friendly company therein…

This Reunion is for you."

Taylor: Can you guess where this is from?

* * *

After the three otaku girls finished their glomping fest, everyone entered the house. Once the last person was in, the bottom fell out meaning it started to downpour. After all it is a stormy afternoon.

"So what brings you to our humble abode?" Kai said & Kuronue snorted.

"It's not that humble. It's more like a death trap to all who enter." He muttered.

'FWACK' What was that sound you ask? Why, it was Kai hitting Kuronue with her frying pan.

"I'll show you a death trap.' Kai muttered.

"Ok, the rules for this house are the same as Himizu-chan's mansion. Except for the fact that you should NEVER go into the third basement or say the forbidden word 'Y-U-K-I'." Trini told them.

"'Yuki'?" Kuwabara said & all three girls & Kuronue dove for cover as a horde of Purple Fangirl Penguins ran through the room. A smoke bomb was set off & when it cleared Kuwabara stood there shocked & dressed in drag, right down to fake breasts. The girls & Kuronue came out of hiding, Kai from the top of a bookshelf, Trini from under the couch, Taylor from the closet, & Kuronue from where he had been hovering near the ceiling.

"The Purple Fangirl Penguins, they only attack when they hear the Japanese word for 'snow'. But you should still be able to say Yukina & not get a makeover." Taylor said & the penguins didn't return.

"Kuwabaka, I swear, you must have the mental capacity of a retarded hamster." Trini said shaking her head.

"Gross. Get the hell out of my gender, you bakayarou." Kai said glaring.

Everyone finally noticed Kuwabara's new appearance.

"Oh my god! Yukina, cover your eyes!" Trini said covering Yukina's eyes & leading her into the lounge. Everyone followed while Kuwabara went & changed.

In the lounge...

Everyone settled themselves in different spots. Kai sat in Kuronue's lap as he hovered near the ceiling, Trini & Taylor were sitting in beanbag chairs, the boys had spread out to different spots though Jin was also hovering in the air & Hiei had stolen the window seat, which is why Kai is in Kuronue's lap (Not that he minds), & the girls were on the couch though Genkai was relaxing in the massaging recliner. From her spot in Kuronue's lap, Kai appeared to be looking for something.

"Kuro, do you see the remote?" Kai asked. Kuronue started to look as well.

"There, next to Hiei, on the window seat." He said pointing. Everyone turned to look at the window seat & sure enough a small black remote lay next to him.

"Jin, could you send that up here, please?" Kai asked.

"Sure, lass." Jin said. A little whirlwind appeared around the remote & hovered it up to Kai.

"Thankies!" Kai said as she pressed a button & the song 'Embracing the knife of ice' (A/I: Kai: If you can find me the lyrics for that song, and the songs 'Red Rose In Darkness' & 'Darkside Stories' please put them in a review, I would greatly appreciate it.) came on.

"KAI!" Trini & Taylor yelled.

"Sorry." She then pressed a different button & the song 'Sanctuary' came on.

"OH MY GOD!" All three girls yelled. Kai suddenly started singing:

_In you and I there's a new land_

_Angel's in flight_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music will tie_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_What's left of me what's left of me now_

_I watch you fast asleep_

_All I fear means nothing_

_In you and I there's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music will tie_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_What's left of me what's left of me_

_snwod dna spu ynam os_

_My heart's a battleground_

_snoitome eurt deen I_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_snoitome eurt deen I_

_You show me how to see_

_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_In you and I there's a new land_

_Angel's in flight_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music will tie_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_What's left of me what's left of me now_

_My fears and lies_

_Melt away_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

Kai stopped singing & almost everyone clapped.

"Let me see that." Kuronue said snatching the remote out of her hands. He pressed a button and the song 'Savin' Me' came on.

"NO!" Kai yelled as she grabbed the remote & hit another button & the song 'Never Too Late' came on. Kai, dropped the remote & Trini caught it.

"Even if I say it will be all right, still I here you say you want to end your life." Kai sang softly as she silently cried. Trini then hit a button & the song 'Sk8er Boi' came on. Kai started to sing this one to.

_"He was a boi_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious_

_He was a punk_

_She did ballet_

_What more can I say_

_He wanted her_

_She'd never tell_

_But secretly she wanted him as well_

_All of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose_

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

_He was a sk8er boi_

_She said see you later boi_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_She had a pretty face_

_But her head was up in space_

_She needed to come back down to earth_

_5 yrs from now_

_She sits at home_

_Feeding the baby_

_She's all alone_

_She turns on tv_

_Guess who she sees_

_Sk8er boi rockin' up MTV_

_She calls up her friends_

_They already know_

_And they've all got tickets to see his show_

_She tags along_

_Stands in the crowd_

_Looks up at the man that she turned down_

_He was a sk8er boi_

_She said see you later boi_

_Now he's a super star_

_Slammin' on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth_

_Sorry girl_

_But you missed out_

_Well tough luck that boi's mine now_

_We are more than just good friends_

_This is how the story ends_

_To bad you couldn't see_

_See the man that boi could be_

_There is more than meets the eye_

_I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boi_

_And I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious_

_We are in love_

_Haven't you heard_

_How we rock each others world_

_I met the sk8er boi_

_I said see you later boi_

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_I'll be at the studio_

_Singing the song we wrote_

_About the girl you used to know_

_I met the sk8er boi_

_I said see you later boi_

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_I'll be at the studio_

_Singing the song we wrote_

_About the girl you used to know"_

Everyone clapped again as she finished.

"I'm hungry... To the Kitchen!" Taylor said.

* * *

Kai: One must wonder why Kai didn't want to hear the songs 'Savin' Me' & 'Never Too Late'?

Trini: Please remember to Read & Review.

Taylor: First five reviewers get a plushie of their choice & a lifetime supply of Pocky!

All: Ja ne!

As you finish reading this, Kai's Green Radioactive Ghetto Hamsters have pinpointed your location & are coming with M40 sniper rifles. So review & they won't kill you. They are trained to kill on command by General Scooter (A panda. Yes a panda, who happens to have served in countless wars. Which means they have Marine training. You are so screwed if you don't review.). BEWARE THE GREEN RADIOACTIVE GHETTO SNIPER HAMSTERS!!

See that button? Click it. Your life depends on it. (Note that a little red dot is pointing a one of your vital organs...)


	4. The Glompfest part II

Kai: Friggin' bastards! This story has fourteen hits but _not a single person reviewed!_ That's it, I'm going on strike til I get some friggin' reveiws! (throws her laptop) (walks off muttering about stupid Ghetto Sniper Hamsters not doing thier jobs & getting Sephiroth to make the readers review)

Trini: (Catches Kai's Laptop) Don't worry she come around... Eventually. Disclaimer!

Taylor: Kurama's roses are red, the Sky is blue, we no own, so you no sue!

(A/I means Authoresses Interlude.)

"To those who loved this world…

And knew friendly company therein…

This Reunion is for you."

Taylor: Can you guess where this is from?

Trini: Also, we forgot to mention, but in my profile, I should have white thigh high socks with little Kuroneko kitties on them.

Kai: Now where did I put that phone number?

Trini: (Holding aforementioned number) I'm saving you from dying.

Taylor: Let the story BEGIN!

* * *

Once everyone had entered the kitchen they spread out doing different stuff. Kurama & Kuronue were catching up on old times. And, the three otaku girls were looking for whatever.

"What time is it?" Taylor asked.

"Lets see... carry the 4, minus the 1, divide the 7... it's around 5:30p.m." Trini said after doing air math for no reason instead of looking at the clock.

"Then that means... Time to cook dinner!" Taylor announced.

"Let's make curry!" Trini yelled.

"Yay for spicey food!" Kai said glomping Trini.

"Aww. Why didn't I get a glomp?" Kuronue said with a pout.

"Yay for hot Bat Demon thieves!" Kai said as she uber-glomped him, followed by Trini & Taylor giving him a pity glomp.

"Yay! Pile on the Kuro-chan!" Trini & Taylor said together.

After the glompfest part II, they set to work making dinner.

"Dammit! Where are those friggin' robots when we need them?!" Kai said as she looked for the curry pot.

Suddenly ten different robots appeared, all wearing chef's hats. They all bowed low to the three girls & Kuronue.

"We heard your call Mistress Kaia. What would you like for dinner?" The head robot said.

"First, don't call me Kaia! Second, we need a feast fit for a king since we have a lot of guests. Third, make sure the food varies from spicey, to mild, to regular. Now, get to work!" Kai said & the robots bowed once more, then set to work.

While the robots made dinner, everyone went to the living room.

"Ok, I think some introductions are in order. We already know you, but you don't know us. First off, I'm Kaia Kaze Hikaru, but if you value your life, you'll call me Kai." She told them.

"I'm Trinity Tora Nekoyama. But I like to be called Trini." She told them.

"And I'm Taylor Tori Mazaki! But you can just call me Taylor." She told them.

"Kitchi-chan!" Trini said glomping her.

"Ack! Fox girl get off!" Taylor said trying to pull Trini off.

"Here, let me help." Kai said as she slid upside down from her rope & did a flip off. She then grabbed Trini & pulled. A resounding 'CRACK' was heard as Kai dropped Trini & grabbed her shoulder.

"Goddammit! I popped my shoulder out of place! It hurts like hell!" Kai said. Trini's eye went wide.

"Here, hold still." Kuronue said. He grabbed her arm & in one swift motion, popped it back in place. When she heard the 'CRACK' of Kai's arm going back in place, Trini fainted.

"Crap." Taylor said.

"Kuro, we have a code Fox. I repeat, we have a code Fox." Kai said as she rotated her shoulder.

"I'll get the ice water." Kuronue said as he left the room. He returned moments later with a bucket filled with ice & water.

"Thankies." Kai said as she took the bucket.

"Three..Two..One...GO!" Taylor said. Kai threw the water on Trini, who sat up, spluttering, & glared.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"We had a code Fox. So we resolved it." Kai told her. Just then the head robot entered.

"Dinner is served." He told them.

"About time." Kai muttered.

"FOOD!" Yusuke & Kuwabara yelled as they ran down the robot.

"YUSUKE!" Keiko yelled following him out.

"KUWABAKA!" Taylor yelled as she dove out of Kuwabara's way as he race Yusuke to the dining room (Not that they know where it is).

"Those morons. We didn't even tell them where it is." Trini said. Everyone else followed the girls in a more civilized manner.

They found Yusuke, Kuwabara, & Keiko in the jewel hall. The three girls squealed loudly & started to run. Once they reached the hallway floor, they started to sock slide.

"This is the Jewel Hall, It's one of the best places in the entire mansion to sock slide." Kai told them.

"The other places are the Crystal Ballroom, the Mirrored room," Trini started.

"And the Celestial room!" Taylor finished. (keep in mind their still sliding. The Jewel Hall is LONG!)

"LOOK OUT FOR THAT..." 'CRASH' "statue." Botan said with a sweatdrop.

"Itai. I am OK!" The three girls said in unison.

* * *

Kai: (Still muttering about lazy good for nothing readers)

Trini: Don't worry the minutewe get at least one review, she'll be back.

Taylor: Til then we'll be writing this story.

Both: Ja ne!

Kai: Stupid good-for-nothing readers who like to annoy me by not reviewing, just wait til I find Sephiroth's number, then I'll get reviews.

As you finish reading this, Kai's Green Radioactive Ghetto Hamsters have pinpointed your location & are coming with M40 sniper rifles. So review & they won't kill you. They are trained to kill on command by General Scooter (A panda. Yes a panda, who happens to have served in countless wars. Which means they have Marine training. You are so screwed if you don't review.). BEWARE THE GREEN RADIOACTIVE GHETTO SNIPER HAMSTERS!!

See that button? Click it. You know you want to. (smirk)


End file.
